Aunt Arctic
.]] Aunt Arctic is the news reporter and editor-in chief for the well-known newspaper on Club Penguin Island, the Penguin Times. She is responsible for keeping all penguins around the island informed about the daily news. She is such a skillful writer, she even has her own column; where she makes it her duty to answer any troubling questions her fellow citizens might have. Her section of The Penguin Times is entitled Ask Aunt Arctic, where any penguin can post their question. She is a key character in Mission #1 when she had lost her green and purple puffles that had to be returned. The purple puffle had came to her before they were available in the Pet Shop. She first waddled around the island during the Penguin Play Awards, during which she could be found in a variety of locations, especially the Backstage. There is no person who "officially" controls Aunt Arctic, but Aunt Arctic is controlled by the whole Club Penguin crew. Aunt Arctic's Name Aunt Arctic's name comes from a pun of the Arctic, the polar cap where the North Pole is situated. Her name is also comes from Agony Aunt, the term used for advice column writers in real-world newspapers. Aunt Arctic and Ninjas In an edition of The Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic answered the first question about ninjas ever in her paper. She is included in the HQ Playset, so this is another hint that she is the director of the PSA. Gallery of Aunt Arctic Image:Arctic.jpg|Aunt Arctic writing her column. Image:Aunt Arctic.png|Aunt Arctic at her desk. Image:100 Issue Puzzle.jpg|Aunt Arctic celebrating the 100th Issue for The Penguin Times. Image:CP_Aunt_Arctic_black_glasses.jpg|Aunt Arctic wearing black shades... Image:Aunt Arctic Loves Her Paper.png|Aunt Arctic loves her newspaper. Image:Aunt_Arctic_and_her_puffle.jpg|Aunt Arctic at her desk with two of her puffles. Image:Aaplyrcard.png|A penguin with the background Aunt Arctic gave out. Image:.0331_awards_lg.jpg|Aunt Arctic, Gary, Cadence, and the Penguin Band in the Backstage. Image:Grub.jpg|Aunt Arctic in a room while saying "Grub!". Notice the gray floor; it might be an igloo or the HQ. File:ZaaZrocking.png|Aunt Arctic rocking out for Music Jam 2009 in issue #194 of the Penguin Times. Trivia * Several penguins like to pretend that an "Uncle Arctic" exists. Though he is a fictional character, he has indeed been photographed. Many pretend that Uncle Arctic is Aunt Arctic's husband. *A penguin with the username "Uncle Arctic" really does exist, but it's not the official husband of Aunt Arctic; also, the account has been banned forever. *Uncle Arctic appeared as a fake name in the ask Aunt Arctic page *Aunt Arctic is the only penguin on Club Penguin who has freckles. *She is the first person you can talk to in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *Aunt Arctic appears at the Penguin Play Awards of 2009. *Aunt Arctic is not a computer, she said so! *Aunt Arctic said Uncle Arctic does not exist. *Aunt Arctic's favorite season is spring. *Aunt Arctic said her igloo is very messy. *Aunt Arctic was first seen on Husky. *Aunt Arctic is rumoured to possibly be the Director of the P.S.A., since she has made many comments about the PSA in the Club Penguin Times and because she was at the Night Club in a costume at the Halloween Club Penguin Elite Penguin Force Mission. *Many penguin move as close to the end of the playing screen while wearing glasses, a green color and a pink hat to block out their name, they do this to make it look like they are Aunt Arctic, but if someone clicks on the Penguin pretending to be Aunt Arctic, his/her Player Card will look like a typical Player Card. *One time Aunt Arctic posted in a Club Penguin:Elite Penguin Force newsletter that everybody say "Grub!" At the Penguin Play Awards, she revealed this as an April Fool's trick. *Uncle Arctic appears on Club Penguin sometimes as just a normal penguin. *Aunt Arctic is a level 5 member. *Some Penguins call her AA for short. *Some Penguins use Penguin Storm to get her autograph without meeting her. *If you run your mouse over her on her glasses in the newspaper they will turn into sunglasses. This is more possible proof that she is a Secret Agent, or the Director of the P.S.A.. *Many people try to pretend that they are her on Penguin Chat. *Her favorite color is green with a little bit of pink. *There is a Series 3 toy of Aunt Arctic. *Aunt Arctic's Director sunglasses secret in the Penguin Times was revealed on a 101 Days Of Fun activity. See also *Famous Penguins Category:People Category:Aunt Arctic Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin